Girl in the Corner
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Arthur Kincaid has not been mentally stable since his wife died and his son was taken from him leaving him with his quiet and reserved daughter Bonnie. Bonnie deals with the effects of her fathers behavior when it turns their relationship unhealthy. Warning contains child abuse and swearing. Bonnie/Justin pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers. Here is my second Jonnie fic, The Girl in the Corner. It will be centred around Bonnie's relationship with her father Arthur, one that turns unhealthy for Bonnie after her father starts drinking again. This fic introduces Bonnie's father Arthur Kincaid and Celine Bernstein, her father's assistant who is a mother figure to Bonnie.

This may contain triggers of child abuse, so if you're not comfortable with it then maybe this isn't a fic for you.

Look forward to hearing your feedback, getting reviews is a highlight of my day!

* * *

The Girl in the Corner

Bonnie rushed home quickly from Justin's house. She picked up her school shoes and just ran in her tights.

Bonnie lived with her father Arthur and occasionally his bimbo of a girlfriend Hannah. Arthur Kincaid was a wealthy, business owner with 10 years in wholesale under his belt. Arthur's company Kincaid Industries was present in 12 different countries providing circuit boards and custom systems around the globe.

Tragically, Bonnie's mother Faith had died from cancer when she was 12, leaving her and her younger brother Clyde behind with her father. Clyde suffered from autism and Bonnie struggled to look after him especially during his violent outbursts. Arthur instantly turned to drink after Faith's passing which cost him his son Clyde who was placed into care as Arthur was deemed unfit to look after Clyde but Bonnie was left in the hands of her father.

Bonnie opened the door of her large family home, she dropped her shoes beside the door and walked into the large hallway. She was greeted by the kind face of the housekeeper Gina.

"Good evening, Bonnie. Nice day at school?" Gina asked.

"Very nice thank you, Gina. Where's my father?" she asked of the woman.

"Kitchen, my dear" Gina pointed to the way of the kitchen for Bonnie. Bonnie walked towards the kitchen and found her father at the dinner table on his laptop, sat across from him was his assistant Celine.

"Hello Bonnie" Celine said happily as she looked up towards the girl. Celine Bernstein was a woman of about 30 whom her father had hired years ago, she was a kind hearted brunette with impeccable fashion sense. Celine had been the one to help Bonnie become less frumpy and more attractive after she had become concerned with Bonnie's bullying. She played a mother figure for Bonnie and loved being around the girl.

"Hello Celine, Father" She said sitting at the table next to Celine.

"Honey bunch, how was school?" Her father looked up from his laptop towards his teenage daughter.

"Good, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"We're having Chinese takeout. I ordered your favourites, Bon" Celine said.

"Oh I would kill for sweet and sour pork right now" Bonnie sighed. She closed her eyes, Justin's face flashed in her mind, the memory of him kissing her.

Arthur's phone rang. Bonnie was pulled out of fantasy.

"Sorry girls, work" He said picking up the phone.

"This better be good, Francis. Or I will tear you limb from limb!" He yelled down the phone.

"Come on Bon, let's go to your room I need to talk with you" Celine said as she stood up and her and Bonnie went to her bedroom. Bonnie's bedroom was a dark pink colour with one wall covered in a pretty flower print wallpaper. She had a relatively large bed, a dressing table, a severely cluttered desk, a black sofa and a magnificent wardrobe. Celine sat on Bonnie's bed.

"Bonnie, your father has been talking to me and he's very happy with Hannah…so much that he wants to marry her" Celine said to Bonnie who had now taken a seat on her sofa.

"What?! Hannah's a bimbo, a cheap bimbo!" Bonnie yelled in protest. She hated Hannah, she was so fake.

"He's also thinking about moving to America…" Celine continued until Bonnie interrupted abruptly.

"No…Celine I'm just finishing school, thinking about college, what I want to do with my life, I've got a boyfriend…" Bonnie exclaimed.

"A boyfriend?" Celine perked up at this and smiled at the girl.

"His names' Justin, and he's just lovely" She sighed at his memory.

"If you don't want to go to America, you can come and live with me" Celine offered.

"Really? Celine, you're like a mum to me and that would be brilliant" Bonnie said as she hugged her.

"Not if I have a word in it" Arthur said angrily in the doorway.

"Father" Bonnie uttered shocked. Arthur walked into the room an air of danger about him. He walked up to Celine and pulled her up, roughly.

"Get out of my house" He ordered. Celine was taken aback with the strong smell of vodka on his breath.

"Arthur, you've been drinking" Celine said steadily.

"I said get out" He repeated.

"Arthur, your drunk. I think you should go to bed" Celine said again but this time a little fear in her voice. He grabbed Celine and started to drag her down the stairs. He opened the door and shoved her outside. Bonnie hurried behind trying to pull her father off of Celine.

"Get off my property and I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOUR FIRED!" He yelled at Celine, saliva spewing from his mouth.

"Bonnie, I think you should come with me" Celine stated. Bonnie nodded and reached out for Celine's hand.

"My daughter is going nowhere with you, you crazy bitch!" Arthur yelled grabbing Bonnie and flinging her behind him, so hard that Bonnie fell to the floor. Celine gasped and tried to rush forward to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Celine asked in haste.

"I will take care of my own daughter! Get off my property before I call the police, Miss Bernstein" Arthur said coldly as he slammed the door in Celine's face. Bonnie looked at her father in fear.

* * *

What will happen to Bonnie? Justin will feature in the next chapter, I promise. R&amp;R is highly requested and begged for. I would like to know what you think about this. Any idea's, things you'd like to see. Drop me a PM, I dont bite.

Rosie xx


	2. Chapter 2- Cracked Porcelain

Hello readers, thank you for all of your reviews. Here is the second chapter. Warning- there is mentions of rape in this chapter, it isn't graphic but if you feel uncomfortable please skip this chapter. No Justin in this chapter but there is the return of Celine. As always I love reviews, it feeds my little plot bunny who starts hopping after I read reviews. Enjoy x

* * *

Cracked Porcelain

Bonnie froze to the floor. Her father loomed over her, anger ablaze in his eyes.

"So just because you wear a little make up now and look a bit more like a girl does not mean you can boss me around, bitch!" He yelled at Bonnie hauling her up and grabbing her throat. Her back smashed in into the wall.

"Dad, stop it. You're hurting me" she cried as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Oh oh the slut talks! You don't ever talk to me like that. That bitch is gone now, she can't put silly ideas into your head anymore! Now you listen to me, you're going to go and cook me something nice. I'm going for a shower and when I get down it better be ready or you're in trouble!" He yelled releasing her, storming off up the stairs.

Bonnie slumped to the ground in pain, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her throat was burning from where he had his hands around her throat tightly, she thought she'd stop breathing. She heard the shower turn on suddenly and was woken from her shock.

She slowly and carefully pulled herself off the floor and onto her feet. She walked to the kitchen. She started on the dinner and rang the takeaway to cancel. She had just got the pasta boiling when her father stormed into the room again.

"I don't see any dinner on the table!" He yelled at her.

"Th-th-the pasta isn't ready yet" Bonnie stuttered.

PING

Bonnie's eyes go wide in fear. Her father picks up her phone from the table.

"Who the fuck is Justin! 'Good night, sweet dreams' Who is he whore!" Arthur yelled in Bonnie's face. Her lip quivered. He smashed the phone to the ground.

"My boy-boyfri-boyfriend" She stammered.

"Oh little Bon Bon has herself a little boyfriend, have you spread your legs yet, bitch?" Arthur mocked as he got closer and closer to her until Bonnie could smell the sharp stench of vodka on his breath.

"N-no" She replied still stuttering. She tried to back away from him.

"LIAR!" He slapped her to the floor. Kicking at her side and shouting abuse at her.

"Your a slut. Why don't you open those pretty leggy's for Daddy and let's see what this Justin wants with you!" Arthur straddled her small body and held down her arms.

"Please. No! Stop!" Bonnie shouted. But Arthur didn't stop.

The pasta boiled over, the sauce burnt. The garlic bread was black.

The grunts and the screaming stopped. The signal that it had stopped was the loud bang of the front door and the sound of tyres speeding off.

Bonnie ached. She hurt all over.

She could still smell him on her, the vodka and the cheap cologne.

Taste his alcohol fueled insults.

She closed her legs gently, pulling up her knickers from the end of her ankles and took a sharp inhalation of breathe as she eased herself up and lent against the kitchen cabinet. She assessed her arms, a patchwork of black and blues, purples and dark yellows. She buttoned up her shirt with shaky hands.

She had to get out of here before he came back. She placed her feet firmly on the ground and used her arms to hoist herself up. She was uneasy at first and held into the side but she got to the front door, slipped on her shoes and a thick coat.

She set off towards Celine's apartment a few blocks away. Ever footstep was agony.

Fifteen agonizing and exhausting minutes later she arrived at Havelock Hideaway, the flat block Celine lived in.

She pressed the buzzer that said 'Celine Bernstein'. Relief flooded over her as the intercom buzzed.

"Who is it?" said the kind voice of Celine over the buzzer.

"It's Bonnie, can I come up?" She asked.

"Of course, come straight up" Celine said hurriedly over the intercom.

The door opened and Bonnie entered the white walled reception. She took the lift to the sixth floor, she wondered along the floor looking for Celine's door, she remembered it pastel purple.

The familiar door came in sight and Bonnie rushed towards it, awkwardly though. She knocked. The door opened instantly, she was suddenly engulfed in warmth as Celine pulled her into her apartment.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Celine asked instantly, looking the young girl up and down.

"He wasn't happy. Um...He hurt me..." She said softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Did your father...rape you Bonnie?" She asked looking at her.

Bonnie just nodded in reply and crumpled to a heap on the floor. Sobs wracking her body.

"You will stay in the spare room tonight and we will go to the police in the morning. Bonnie, he is not getting away with this, understand?" Celine said herself tearing as she hugged Bonnie close to her.

Bonnie felt safe with Celine, very safe. Celine led her to the spare room, Bonnie sat on the bed.

"I'll go and get you some pajamas, you can take a shower, there are towels in the bathroom. I'll cook you up something" Celine said as she left the room.

Bonnie began to strip off her uniform which she was still in. She just wanted 'him' off her. She neatly folded the clothes into a pile on the floor, she walked to the bathroom clad in her underwear.

Turning the shower on she felt it come to life suddenly. She stepped in and pulled the curtain to.

Letting the hot water run over her body, cleansing her. She scrubbed at every inch of her being getting rid of the stench, the feel of him.

She stepped out and let the warm, soft towel rest against her skin. She returned to the spare room, finding a pair of purple spotted pajamas waiting for her and a pair of slippers.

She changed into the pajamas and the slippers.

A hot bowl of soup was waiting for her when she entered the living room. Next to the soup was a note which read:

_'To Bonnie,_

_I've gone to bed. Drink up, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me._

_Celine'_

Bonnie sighed. She lifted the bowl to her lips and let the smooth soup run down her throat. She finished the soup quickly and returned to the spare room.

She got under the duvet, laid her head on the marshmallow soft pillow and let sleep pull her into the land where nothing would hurt her.

* * *

Poor Bonnie, dont worry things will change when she goes to school in morning wont it?. Justin WILL be in the next chapter as this is a Jonnie fic. Also forget all that stuff that happened on the field trip episode, it doesnt apply to this story. Remember my bunny is hungry, please feed it reviews.

Rosie


	3. Chapter 3- The Morning After

Hi guys, here's the next chapter to Girl in the Corner. This is the morning after Bonnie's attack. This is also a belated birthday gift for Ashley, hope you had a good day! Hope you enjoy, please R&amp;R and F&amp;F.

* * *

_The Morning After_

A small single bed stood in the bedroom, in it was a teenage girl who's brown hair was splayed out on the pillow and her lashes fluttered hit her eyes suddenly as the rays streamed through the curtains.

Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar bed, a softer bed than her own. She looked around. Pastel curtains and flowery duvet covers.

She remembered, she was at Celine's. She got up and shuffled out of the bedroom. She found herself in the corridor looking for the bathroom.

"Bonnie is that you?" She heard, as she peeked into the kitchen and saw Celine cooking breakfast.

"Yes. I'm just going to the toilet" Bonnie answered back as she entered the immaculate bathroom. She looked around, finding herself looking at herself in the mirror.

She gasped at her markings. A bruise covered her left eye, swelling it slightly and a large scratch across her jaw. She shuddered to think what was under the pyjamas.

Cupping her hands under the running tap, she let the warm liquid clense her face.

She looked at herself again in the miroor and took a deep breath opening the door.

"Eggs a la Celine" Celine said as she got sight of Bonnie, laying the plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of Bonnie on the table.

"Eat up, I've washed your uniform but you can wear some of mine as were going to the station" Celine said tucking into a piece of toast with jam on it. She sipped her apple juice slowly whilst Bonnie ate the eggs quickly.

She hadn't eaten since yesterday lunchtime. She was starving, she also drank the orange juice Celine had poured her.

Celine boiled the kettle and went to make a cup of tea.

"Oh bugger, we've run out of milk. I'm just going to get some from the corner store and then we will go to the station" Celine said pulling on her jacket and exiting the door.

She had to get to school. Bonnie rushed into the spare room and pulled on her uniform from the night before. She went to Celine's room and applied concealer to her bruises. She found a pair of pumps in Celine's wardrobe and walked out of the flat.

Oooh, Bonnie's made a getaway! Next chapter will take place at Waterloo Road. By the way, this story does not follow the episodes so the biology trip never happened, so Bonnie and Justin are together, properly though not just sleeping together. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4- The Troubles Begin

_Hello faithful readers, here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy, remember please leave reviews and any ideas you might have or things you would like to see._

* * *

The Troubles Begin

Bonnie made her way away from Havelock Hideaway which was only a few minutes from Waterloo Road. She walked the few minutes and found herself outside the red gates of her school. She remembered she didn't have a bag, she would just have to borrow some supplies from the library, there was always supplies in the library. She walked forward slowly. She felt someone wrap their arm around her waist, she pulled away quickly.

"Bonnie, you ok, darling?" Justin asked in confusion as she flinched from his touch.

"Perfect" She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Awww, Bon Bon and Justie Wustie!" The couple turned around to find Scott standing there.

"What do you want Scott?" Justin asked slightly angrily, charging towards Scott and grabbed him by his collar, anger ablaze in his eyes.

"She looked a bit uncomfortable there, Justin. Just saying, maybe not all the ladies like you" Scott smirked.

"Well she isn't uncomfortable, so just leave us alone" Justin threatened through gritted teeth and he took his hands away from Scott's collar. Retreating back to Bonnie, Justin gave her a kiss on the cheek and snaked his arm round her waist.

"Let's just go Justin" Bonnie said softly trying to simmer his anger. Justin nodded and they began towards the school doors.

"Did she tell you that she and I shagged!?" Scott shouted behind them.

"What?" Justin roared as he whipped round to Scott, again charging towards him. Justin's face close to Scott's.

"My girlfriend would not stoop so low to sleep with the likes of you!" Justin seethed.

"Well she did. Last week" Scott retorted. Justin turned to Bonnie, hurt in his eyes.

"Is that true? Bonnie please tell me he's lying" Justin said with a quivering lip.

"We did sleep together but at the start of the year...You know I wasn't with him last week! We were together" Bonnie said tears in her eyes.

"What's this then?" Scott asked a he pulled a bracelet from his pocket. A blue beaded bracelet.

"That's mine...Justin I didn't I swear!" Bonnie said as Justin walked towards her. He looked in hers eyes, his shining with tears.

"You slut. We're done Bonnie" He stated coldly. Justin walked away from her, head down as he made a beeline for the school doors. Bonnie rushed after him.

"Justin please!" Bonnie cried after him. As she hurried up the steps, she was bumped to the ground. Sneering down at her was Rihannon.

"Opened your legs lately Bonnie? Or was it just Scott and Justin" She sneered.

"I havent done anything wrong" Bonnie said tearfully as she got herself up and ran through the doors. People stood looking at her, sneering, their eyes boring into her.

"Whore"

"Slut"

People jeered at her as she walked to her first lesson. Justin thought she was a slut, maybe that's all she was. A slut.


	5. Chapter 5- Bonnie and the Trojan War

_I'm on fire, two updates in a day! Please keep reviewing, it fuels my brain._

* * *

Bonnie and the Trojan War

Bonnie walked into the history classroom. She was upset, of course. She was heckled all the way to class. How dare Scott! Now Justin thought she was a cheap slapper, and he had broken up with her.

She sat down.

"Slut" Scott hissed in her ear. She tried to remain composed but it was difficult.

"Right, today we will be learning about The Trojan War" said Miss McFall as she entered the classroom. Bonnie sighed in relief, she loved Greek history.

"The Trojan war was started by King Menelaus of Sparta because Paris Prince of Troy kidnapped his wife Queen Helen of Sparta" Miss McFall said.

"So was Helen, a cheap slapper?" asked Rihannon whilst looking at Bonnie.

"Well I wouldn't call her that, but she did cheat on her husband which is infidelity." Miss McFall added.

"But Helen fell in love with Paris" Bonnie commented gently.

"She did shag him though miss" Rihannon said loudly.

"Rihannon! She did engaged in sexual relations with Paris, during the war it was speculated that she was with child but no one knows. I mean, infidelity has been a pivotal subject throughout history, take Henry VIII's wives" Miss McFall continued.

"Is it true that Anne Boleyn went with her own brother? Now that Miss is sick" Darren asked.

"Well Darren, King Henry did have her beheaded for adultery but it was never justified that she did 'do' something with her brother." Miss McFall explained.

"They were both whore's though, Miss" Scott said directing his insult towards Bonnie again. Miss McFall tutted and went to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the lesson was painful to get through. All the time Scott would be passing her notes and whispering insults close to her ear. Though she forbid her tears to run, they did.

After the agonising hour, the bell rang and Bonnie quickly hurried to her second lesson, then she could go and hide in library all break.


	6. Chapter 6- You've Got A Friend In Me

_Three updates! As always reviews are completely gratified._

* * *

You've Got A Friend In Me

Bonnie was sat in Science after the eventful history lesson. She was sat next to Kenzie who was more interested in her tablet than her.

"Alright today we will be handling corrosive acids, can anybody name any?" asked Mr D'Olivera as he entered the classroom from the storeroom holding bottles of acid. He set them on his table and pulled on his lab coat.

"Sulphuric acid, sir" Scott said, smiling stupidly.

"Yes, correct Scott. And that is exactly what we will be using today. So goggles and gloves on everybody. Girls hair back and ties tucked in." Mr D'Olivera instructed.

Bonnie followed the instructions. She was pouring the acid in the beaker slowly whilst Kenzie was drawing out a table in her book. Although they weren't talking, they had a mutual understanding.

"There we go 50 ml" Bonnie said triumphantly as she put the stopper on the acid and put it aside.

"Scott don't run!" Shouted Mr D'Olivera as Scott accidentally bumped into the table and caused the beaker containing the acid to topple onto Bonnie. Bonnie screamed.

Mr D'Olivera hurried over, his eyes full of panic.

"Take off your shirt, Bonnie" he said urgently. Bonnie quickly started unbuttoning her shirt and whipped it off without remembering she wasn't wearing a camisole.

The whole class gasped as they saw the bruises on her stomach from where her father had hit her, the bite marks too. Bonnie tried to cover herself and blushed red, starting to cry. She ran out of the classroom.

"Sir I'll go after her" Kenzie said instantly as she picked up her coat and ran after Bonnie who was hurrying down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Kenzie shouted as Bonnie rushed through the corridor only in her bra and skirt trying to get to somewhere she could hide. She whipped past the history classroom where Justin was listening to Miss McFall go on about WW1. He saw the flash of brown hair which he recognized as Bonnie's. He instantly got up and exited the classroom, bumping into Kenzie.

"Mr Fitzgerald" Miss McFall had opened the door and shouted at Justin.

"Is that Bonnie?" Justin said worriedly. Kenzie nodded and they both followed her.

Bonnie made it to the PE corridor and rushed into the girls changing rooms. Kenzie and Justin turned into the corridor and saw the door slam. Justin rushed forwards, Kenzie stopped him with her arm.

"It's the girls changing rooms. What's your worry anyway?" She asked.

"We're together. She's my girlfriend...well she was until I called her a slut which I so regret" Justin said taking heavy breaths. She put her hand on Justin's back.

"I'll look after her, you go and get Mrs Budgen or Miss Hutchinson." Kenzie said giving him a soft smile. He nodded and Justin hurried off.

Kenzie took a deep breath and opened the door, instantly confronted with the sound of sobs and the shower running. She put down her coat on the hook and walked round to the showers, finding Bonnie sat in one of them, water flowing onto her. She looked a mess, her hair was soaked, her makeup running as she sobbed. Kenzie rushed and turned off the water.

"Bonnie" Kenzie said softly as she bent down to Bonnie's height where she was sat with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Kenzie, what are you doing here?" Bonnie said through sobs.

"I came in the aide of a friend" Kenzie said smiling.

"I don't need any help" Bonnie said.

"What are all of the bruises? Did something happen? Was it Scott?" Kenzie asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you" Bonnie whispered.

"I knew a girl who was beaten up on her way back from school, she was damaged for years and didn't know what to do" Kenzie said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal healing bruises.

"Oh Kenzie" Bonnie sighed. The door had opened whilst the girls were talking, Miss Hutchinson and Mrs Budgen slipped in.

"No matter what has happened to you Bonnie, you can tell me. Please" Kenzie said looking into Bonnie's eyes.

"I got home yesterday after being with Justin. My father and his assistant Celine were there, they had ordered us takeaway. Celine took me upstairs when my dad was on the phone. She told me that he was going to marry his bimbo girlfriend Hannah and move to America. Celine offered to house me and let me stay with her. My dad overheard this and got very angry, I know he'd been drinking. He threw Celine out" Bonnie said as she explained.

"He came back and blamed me for her behavior. Calling me a slut and a whore." Bonnie continued.

"Oh that poor girl" Mrs Budgen whispered.

"Then Justin texted me good night and that he loved me. My dad got very angry about me having a boyfriend and then he r-r-attacked me" Bonnie said as she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Your father, thats sick Bonnie" Kenzie said as she put her arm around Bonnie.

"Please dont tell Justin..He'll hate me. I couldnt stop him, I couldnt." Bonnie sobbed.

"He loves you Bonnie, I can see it. He didnt mean what he said, he was just angry. Trust me" Kenzie explained.

"I do" Bonnie said as she let Kenzie stand her up, taking her arm and slinging it around Kenzie's neck. Kenzie walked her slowly out of the showers to where she had put her coat. She was surprised to see Mrs Budgen and Miss Hutchinson there.

"Thank you Kenzie, we'll take it from here" Miss Hutchinson said as she took Bonnie into her arms.

"Bonnie, we are going to help you ok." Miss Hutchinson said in a soothing voice.

"Maggie, call the police" Miss Hutchinson said as she walked out of the changing room with Bonnie close to her. Maggie nodded and hurried off.

"Can Kenzie come?" Bonnie asked, looking up like a small child. She was as vulnerable as a small child. Miss Hutchinson nodded and Kenzie followed after them.

* * *

_Did you like the Bonnie/Kenzie friendship?_


	7. Chapter 7- I'd Come For You

Hello readers, heres a nice new chapter for you. Some Justin in this. Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Happy reading xx

* * *

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_I'd Come For You- Nickleback_

I'd Come For You

Miss Hutchinson ushered Bonnie into the family support office. Bonnie was still wrapped in Kenzie's coat. She sat Bonnie down and sat opposite the vulnerable girl.

"Bonnie you've been through a lot" Miss Hutchinson sighed.

"Miss, could I get something to wear?" Bonnie asked noticing her state of undress in front of her teacher.

"I'll go and find you something from lost property and then when I come back we can talk" she smiled softly and left the room.

For once in a long time, Bonnie was left with her thoughts. Thoughts of her mum and her brother.

_Flashback_

_11 year old Bonnie sat in front of her dressing table. Tears streaming down her face. Her father was at it again, drinking. Making them all feel miserable again._

_She heard the door open. In walked her mother, the strongest woman she knew. Her brown hair slowly falling out due to the cancer, her eye now swollen and red._

_"Did he hit you?" Bonnie asked fearfully._

_"Yes, duck. But at least it wasn't you or Clydie. Hey, there's no need for crying." Faith Kincaid shushed her daughter as she wiped her eyes with her soft hand._

_"Mummy, are you going to die?" Bonnie asked her mother._

_"Hopefully not , duck" Faith replied kissing Bonnie's forehead._

_"Now let's get you ready for bed. Let me brush your hair, duck" Faith added picking up a brush that sat on Bonnie's dressing table._

_"Is Clydie asleep?" Asked Bonnie. Faith nodded and proceeded to start brushing through the mess of her daughters hair._

_"When was the last time you brushed this, duck?" Faith asked Bonnie._

_"Two days ago" Bonnie replied._

_"It's growing Bonnie, you have to brush it every day. Otherwise you'll get it all tangled" She chided._

_"Ok, mummy. I will" She said happily._

_"My grandma would always say 'One if the great joys in life is having ones hair brushed for them'. Its human nature to like having your hair brushed by another person._

_End of flashback_

"Mrs Budgen, I'm going to get in there, with or without your permission" Bonnie heard Justin threaten. The door burst open, Justin hurried in, his eyes full of worry.

"Bonnie, I'm here now" He said as he knelt before her and took her face in his hands.

"Justin" She said softly.

"They wouldnt let me in, they wouldnt tell me what happened" He said frustrated. Tears dripped down her face slowly.

"Shh, Bonnie. I'm here now. Here take my jacket" He said softly as he brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He put his jacket around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Sweetie, what are you sorry for? I should be sorry, I was a jerk. I love you" Justin said as he kissed her lips softly. Just then the door open again and two officers walked in. They were followed by Mrs Budgen and Miss Hutchinson. Mrs Budgen cleared her throat, Bonnie blushed as she pulled away from Justin.

"Miss Kincaid? We are officers Harlow and Giggs. We'd like to ask you some questions" The woman officer asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

"Why cant you tell me what has happened, she's my girlfriend!" Justin said angrily towards the two teachers.

"Justin...It's a sensitive subject" Miss Hutchinson said coming over to the couple. Miss Hutchinson put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Justin is it? Are you happy to stay in here to conduct our investigation?" Officer Harlow said gently.

"Justin you can stay, only if you promise you wont get angry" Miss Hutchinson said. Justin took Bonnie's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"I'm Officer Giggs, Bonnie. Right Bonnie, can you tell us all that happened to you last night?" Officer Giggs said.

"M-m-my father attacked me" She stuttered bursting into tears.

"WHAT!?" Justin roared as he stood up quickly.

"He was too rough, I asked him to stop. He kept pulling at my clothes. I kept screaming, him to get off me. He wasnt..so I just let him" She added tearfully.

"Oh god" Justin started pacing, fists at his sides.

"I just closed my eyes, lay there. Waited for it to be over" She continued.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Justin yelled, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Miss Hutchinson got up and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Justin calm down. Justin look at me, Bonnie needs you " Miss Hutchinson said.

"It's sick" He uttered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I know" Miss Hutchinson added. They both returned to Bonnie, Justin took her hand again and held it tight,

"Was it penetrative or oral?" Officer Giggs asked. Bonnie continued to sob as she buried her head into Justin's chest.

"Penetrative, I believe" Miss Hutchison said softly as she looked to Bonnie.

"It was b-both" Bonnie said softly.

"Shit" Justin swore under his breath.

"Have you washed since the incident?" Officer Giggs asked.

"Yes" Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, we need to take you to the hospital to conduct a rape kit. Justin can come" Officer Harlow said. Bonnie nodded. She zipped up Justin's jacket and they both followed the officers, hand in hand.

_No matter what, you know I'd always come for you_

* * *

How was that? Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me.

Rosie xxx


End file.
